Secrets Told
by Kygoski Skyblue
Summary: Well, my very first Sonic story! Tails has deep feelings for Sonic, but Amy has already taken him! What should he do? I think it came out really good, but reviews and suggestions are always welcomed


_**Well, this is my very first story on this site, and I hope to improve a lot! Well, not much to say except enjoy and review!! As a warning: This is a Yaoi Story, turn away if you don't like that....no one likes flamers . . Oh, and also, since I just realized that I have to give proper ownership of the series, I only take credit in writing and thinking of this story, all characters are owned by Sega.**_

_**Secrets Told**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Miles was humming happily on this dark, cold and rainy afternoon, cleaning and straightening up the home he shared with his greatest friend, Sonic. He was exceptionally happy that Sonic had decided to take a break from saving Mobius from the evils of Dr. Eggman, to spend some time at home with his friends, more importantly him. Miles sighed and smiled brightly at the thought of having Sonic around, himself laying across the couch in exhaustion, only two lamps illuminating the room.

"I wonder where Sonic is...he's never late coming home. Mmmm...but maybe tomorrow, we can go out to the park at sunset, or go to the new ice cream parlor to just enjoy each other...or even--" Miles jumped in fear hearing the phone ringing loudly, thinking it was thunder. He chuckled at himself and walked over to it, answering it with his naturally sweet voice and leaning against the wall.

"Hello?" He answered. His face lit up at the sound of Sonic's voice.

"Hey buddy! How's it goin there?" Sonic returned the greeting.

"Well, I just finished cleaning up at little, and waiting for you to come home out of this rain."

"Yeah...about that buddy..." Miles' ears fell and his eyes began to water at his next statement.

"I can't really make it tonight, Amy and I are going to the movies tonight, and we decided to spend the night over her place, so I won't be home until late tomorrow. Anyway, I have to go now, Amy's rushing me off the phone. You understand all this right?"

Miles was on the verge of breaking down in tears, trying not to in front of Sonic "Y-Yeah Sonic...I get it..." Sonic sighed in relief, oblivious to Miles' disappointment.

"Oh good, I thought you would be a little upset about this. That's my fox, being tough for your best friend. Kay, well, see ya!!"

"Wait Sonic! I gonna..." Miles was ended by the blank tone of the phone. He sighed in depression, "...miss you..."

He then sat on the couch, burying his face in the pillows, crying loudly. He wrapped his long twin tails around his hands, wiping away his tears with them.

"Oh Sonic...why can you see that I love you...I just--" Miles was once again cut off by the ring of the phone. He was reluctant to answer it, guessing it was Sonic again. He sighed heavily, shaking his head to clear his tears and answered the phone with a slightly shaky tone.

"H-Hello?" He answered, trying to control himself.

"Hi Tails!! How are you?" It was Cream's cheerful voice that returned the greeting. Miles' face instantly lightened at her sweet sound.

"I-Is that you Cream?" Cream giggled lightly at his response.

"Of course it's me you silly fox! Who else would it be?" Miles then smiled a little at Cream's cheerful disposition.

"Well...it's been a long evening for me so far."

"Are you okay Tails? You sound a little depressed..." Cream replied, her voice filled with concern for him. Miles felt a tear streak down his muzzle.

"At least _you_ noticed, Sonic's just left me here for Amy...I just talked to him about 3 minutes ago..." Miles started to cry a little more heavily as he remembered Sonic's conversation. Cream gasped in horror.

"That's terrible! Wait there Tails, im coming over.." The phone clicked on the other end, leaving Miles smiling.

"Well, at least she cares enough about--" Miles jumped at the sound of the doorbell, walking over to answer it. "I have seriously have to get over this fear of thunder..."

He opened the door, reveling Cream's happy and cheerful smile; her traditional red dress a little soaked from the torrential downpour outside. She hugged him closely, giggling warmly.

"Hi Tails!" She greeted again, walking inside and removing her boots, rubbing her paws from them.

"Hey Cream. You got here pretty quick." Miles replied, locking the door and following Cream to the living room.

"I only live a block away from you Tails, it's not that long to run here." She answered, sitting on the chair across from the couch. Miles smiled and layed on the couch, stroking his tails.

"Good point, I almost forgot you lived so close!" Cream giggled at Miles' lazy memory.

"So what's wrong Tails? What did Sonic do?"

"Well, I was really looking forward to having Sonic home tonight...since this was the first time we could actually spend time together ever since he stopped chasing after Eggman; but he just left me for Amy..." Miles began tearing again, placing his head in his hands. Cream got up and held Miles closely.

"But aren't Sonic and Amy together though?" She questioned.

"Yeah...that's what's tearing me apart inside..." He responded, crying on her shoulder. Cream was slightly confused at the saddened fox.

"What do you mean Tails?" She asked in question. Miles captured his breath in attempt to speak.

"I...I love Sonic...as in much more than just a friend..." Miles attmitted as he wiped his tears away with his tails. Cream was in complete shock about this. She stroked Miles back gently in attempt to comfort him.

"I can understand that, you two have been together for such a long--"

"It's not that simple Cream...he took me in as his own when my other parents abandoned me in the deep forest. He cared for me as if we were brothers...I love him with all my heart...I want to spend my life with him."

Cream began to cry a little at Miles' pure emotions. She layed Tails down on the couch and covered him with a nearby blanket, hugging him warmly.

"Awwww Tails...I never knew you felt that was about him. It's getting really late...you need some rest after this long day." Cream turned of both lamps in the room and kissed Miles gently on his forehead. Miles looked up in confusion.

"W-Where are you going?" He asked in small fear. Cream purred warmly at Miles, fetching another set of blankets and sitting back on the large chair.

"Im staying with you tonight Tails, you need a friend now, and im here for ya!" Cream answer while wrapping the blankets around herself. Miles sighed in content, feeling slightly safer.

"T-Thank you Cream..." Miles and Cream then drifted off to sleep, the rain beating rhythmically against the windows.

_**Well, this is just the first chapter, I didn't want the story to be TOO long XD. Well, tell me what you think! I should have the other chapter uploaded either later today, or early tomorrow! =^.^=**_


End file.
